Chances
by motherofwars
Summary: KAKASAKU "Então me fiz uma pequena, porém decisiva pergunta: Quando, em meus maiores devaneios, eu teria alguma chance com você?"


"É... realmente já faz um tempo que nós nos conhecemos, porém eu me lembro exatamente de como as coisas eram lá no início, na primeira vez que eu te vi. Ah, como eu queria que aqueles tempos pudessem voltar para mim. Poder voltar a ser apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun, odiar o hiperativo do Naruto-kun e não ser a alma moribunda na qual eu me tornei. Queria poder voltar a ter olhos apenas para o Sasuke e não conseguir olhar em volta para outros garotos além dele.

Agora, eu paro e penso. Será que eu era realmente apaixonada pelo Sasuke? Já havia várias vezes me feito aquela pergunta,mas nunca tinha ido até o fundo de meus questionamentos sobre isso. Agora eu acho que nada passava de apenas uma paixonite de adolescente, olhe só. Eu tinha apenas doze anos de idade, ainda era inocente demais para saber o que era o amor de verdade. Lembro-me muito em que meu hobbies eram ficar seguindo e atormentando a vida do pobre Sasuke. Nunca me passara pela cabeça que um dia ele virariam seguir você, ir aonde você fosse; ou que eu chegaria a borda da loucura apenas para poder ter você.

Depois de o Sasuke ter indo embora, meu mundo caiu em pedaços e eu rui por dentro. Nada mais fazia sentido para mim e eu não conseguia sorrir como antigamente. Houve uma época que eu me sentia tão mau que eu cheguei a pensar que um sorriso nunca mais passaria por meus lábios; que eu nunca mais poderia ser feliz novamente. Sinceramente, isso por um bom tempo não ocorreu. Mas eu era, e ainda sou, uma ninja, e tinha deveres a cumprir. Sendo assim, eu selei aquela Sakura Haruno morta e magoada nas minhas profundezas e a esqueci, me atirando de corpo e alam àquilo que havia decidido ser: A kunoichi médica Haruno Sakura.

Isso, claro, até eu te notar.

Um dia, voltando de uma recente missão e muito melhor do que já estivera em um bom tempo, eu parei e olhei para você. Não me pergunte por e nem como, mas eu só sei que parei e olhei para você. Você, que sempre estivera do meu lado, que me vira crescer, que me acompanhara nas fases mais difíceis da vida, ao contrário de Sasuke-kun. Você, que havia ensinado grande parte do que eu sabia. Você, Kakashi-sensei.

E, em uma queda do meu senso de perigo, eu me apaixonei perdidamente por você. Não era o mesmo que eu sentira pelo Sasuke... era maior. Muito maior; milhares de vezes maior. Quando eu vi o que sentia por você, aí sim eu pude saber o que realmente era o amor. E o que eu mais quis foi correr para você e dizer tudo o que sentia. Mas algo me impedia. Uma paralisia nas palavras e nos gestos. Eu tinha medo de que você reagisse mal. Que risse dos meus sentimentos e me ignorasse como com certeza já havia feito com várias mulheres que não eram o "suficiente" para você. Então me fiz uma pequena, porém decisiva pergunta: Quando, em meus maiores devaneios, eu teria alguma chance com você?

Sem achar uma resposta convincente, eu resolvi levar a minha doentia paixão em frente. Passei a me esgueirar atrás de você por todos os lugares em que ia, não importasse aonde fosse, eu estaria lá, nas sombras, a te observar. Sabia com todas as mulheres que você saia, todos os seus abres prediletos e sua companhias nas noites de festa e paixões ardentes na sua casa. Eu sabia que aquilo era doente, que eu estava mais sendo obsessiva do que apaixonada quando fazia aquilo. Mas eu não me importava, eu já havia perdido todo o meu bom senso quando me apaixonara por você.

Novamente, eu me fiz aquela decisiva e mortífera pergunta: Quando, eu me repetia, quando, eu teria alguma chance de ficar com você? E, finalmente, cheguei à pior das conclusões que podia ter chegado: Eu nunca teria chances. Haviam várias coisas bloqueando uma possível relação entre os dois. Você fora, outrora, meu sensei; isso além de ser catorze anos mais velho que eu eu, e uma relação com tamanha diferença de idade não seria bem-vista na sociedade. Além do mais, você nunca daria atenção à sua ex-aluna de cabelos rosados e olhos verdes que um dia lhe disse que tinha como passatempos perseguir um tal de Sasuke-kun.

E, novamente, meu mundo veio abaixo e eu me tranquei em dor, lágrimas e os restos de meu coração novamente estilhaçado. Dessa vez, não fora por alguém ter ido embora de minha vida, mas sim porque eu havia finalmente realizado que eu nunca seria o que você desejaria de uma mulher, sendo que nem uma mulher completa eu era ao me apaixonar por você.

Agora eu estou te escrevendo essa carta; essa dolorosa, triste e fúnebre despedida de mim para t, sensei. Escrevo essas palavras doloridas, vindas dos resquícios de meu coração partido, no silêncio desse quarto vazio, apenas com o som dos segundos do relógio se arrastando, condenando o que resta agora do meu tempo, condenando meu últimos movimentos. Sentada nessa cama onde eu sei que você nunca me tomaria como sua, eu me perguntou, e creio que pela ultima vez: Quando eu teria alguma reles chance com você?

Por favor, sensei, não se esqueça de mim. Por favor, nunca se esqueça da única mulher que realmente lhe amou em sua vida inteira. Não esqueça de um coração que, inocentemente, se perdeu em amores por você.

_Eternamente sua,_

**HARUNO SAKURA**"

O copy-ninja abaixou o único olho visível do pedaço de pergaminho em suas mãos, já amassado de tantas vezes que ele o apertara entre as mãos para ter certeza de que as palavras ali escritas eram realmente a realidade. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, como um bom shinobi já havia se habituado, porém, por dentro, ele havia acabado de morrer. Forçou os olhos a se fecharem com força e os abriu de sopetão logo em seguida, tentando acordar de algum sonho ou possível genjutsu. Mas a cena em sua frente era suficientemente real: A sua pequena aluna de cabelos rosados estava deitada de bruços na cama, com o rosto fino e delicado apoiado nos braços claros. Havia um pequeno e suave sorriso cruzando-lhe os lábios ainda rosados pelos últimos traços da vida. Ele poderia jurar que ela estava dormindo tranqüilamente, se não houvesse uma mancha vermelha e enorme de sangue manchando o colchão por debaixo da kunoichi.

Ela estava morta, e ele sabia que era por sua causa. Abaixou a cabeça e amassou o pedaço de pergaminho entre os dedos da mão e, mesmo que em mente, murmurou para si mesmo;

"Você sempre teria chances comigo... Meu pequeno anjo."


End file.
